


Under the Trees

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Unconventional courtship, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Watersports, Wedding Night, Woman on Top, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Eöl and Aredhel meet and marry. Their sex life is kinky basically from the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/gifts).



"Well, this is a fine predicament," Aredhel groused to herself, turning around in a circle to see if there was any indication of the way she should be going, or indeed, any light beyond the faint sunlight that filtered through to the forest floor despite the dense foliage above. Every way looked as dense and dark as the next; there was by now no way to even guess which way she'd come, and so retrace her steps. 

The forest, first seen as a dark blur beyond the plains of Himlad, had intrigued her ever since she'd arrived at her cousins' keep, where the absence of Celegorm and Curufin left her bored and restless. She'd resisted its siren call for a long time, but had been suddenly struck by a wild urge to go exploring, and was not in the mood to resist any longer. 

Her horse she left on the plains with leave to fend for himself until she called for him, for she knew well that he could not enter the trackless forest with her. Her trusty bow and daggers at her side, a pack of food and other supplies on her back, she brushed the grass from her white dress, and plunged forward into darkness. 

That had been, by her count, three days ago, and she was beginning to run low on food. Her Helcaraxë-hardened body could take much less if necessary, but she'd grown used to indulgence in Gondolin and found it very difficult indeed to ration her supplies like it appeared she was going to need to. From time to time, she'd seen deer flit by under the trees, but hadn't wished to kill a whole deer just to feed herself for a couple of days, when she had every expectation of making her way through the forest quickly enough. 

Nan Elmoth, though, was a place of wondrous beauties as well as dangers: tumbling streams that waterfalled down the sides of almost invisible hills, great trees that were larger than anything Aredhel had ever seen, even in Aman, mists that caught and tangled around the tops of the trees, hiding even what little sunlight came through and turning the whole place into a dim, diffuse world all to itself. Now and again she'd cried out or sung songs of Valinor, but the echoes died against the mist, her voice falling flat and lifeless. During the nights, she'd nestled in little dells next to rushing streams, and avoided making fires. She suspected that some of the trees would not take kindly to their red enemy in their midst. 

From the best of her calculations, night was near once more. She cast about herself once again, and finally settled for walking a little way downhill, where she could hear the sound of running water. She walked for some time, and slowly began to hear other noises. The sounds were familiar: the barking of dogs, the clash of metal, distant Elven voices singing, and the loudest and fairest of them all, a deep baritone holding a note for what seemed like ages. 

Aredhel hurried her steps and at last emerged into a small clearing where the trees were only slightly less dense. A house, low and sprawling, appeared out of the mists, and behind it, what was clearly a smithy, and then a few other smaller cottages dotted around the clearing. There were no defences or gates, no sturdy walls, no one on guard, no one in sight. 

She headed for the forge first, as that was where the voices, including the one that intrigued her so, were coming from. The song abruptly ended as she tapped at the door, and there was a crash of metal, but no answer from inside. 

She knocked again, and then opened the door slowly, brushing her hair out of her face. 

A tall Elf with dark skin and long dark hair stood stooped over his workbench not far away, silent in shock and surprise, mouth slightly open as if he had forgotten to close it. Behind him, several others in similar attitudes stood at their workstations, tools held as if forgotten in their hands. 

After a moment of staring, Aredhel put on her most winning smile and addressed the Elf who stood nearest, as he appeared to be the one in charge. "My lord, I know not your name, but I would ask from you aid, for I have travelled far and lost my way."

The Elf she addressed set the tool he was holding aside and took a deep breath, straightening up and squaring his shoulders. "She speaks," he said, looking at his assistants. "This is no forest wight, but a fair maiden who is now our guest. Fear her not, but go back to work." Everyone else in the forge let out their breath at that, and nodded, beginning to go back to what they were doing, but the Elf came forward and took Aredhel's hand in his own. "Forgive me and my assistants for our shock! We do not often have unexpected guests, and there are many tales told of fearful spirits who wander Nan Elmoth. I am Eöl and this is my house you have come to."

Aredhel let her hand linger in Eöl's, looking him up and down. He was well-built and beautiful, with the strong arm muscles she particularly enjoyed in men, and his voice was deep, melodious, and rich with feeling. 

"Well met, Eöl," she said after a moment, letting go of his hand. "I am Aredhel, Fingolfin's daughter." His eyes widened a little, but he said no word of his feelings, instead simply inclining his head, and stepped out of the forge to lead her to the house.

\-----

Eöl's house was on the small side but well-crafted, made from wood and stone like the forge. The little room he showed Aredhel to, saying apologetically that it was his only guest-room, for visits from his brothers, was pleasant enough, and Aredhel inhaled the spicy scents of pine and cedar that the furniture was made from. Her bow and arrows she set aside, and all but one of her daggers, and changed into another dress, this one somewhat cleaner, for the evening meal. She had no jewellery -- the few pieces she brought with her out of Gondolin had been left in Himlad -- and she glanced in the mirror, sadly mourning the lack of them clasped about her fair throat, or dangling in her ears. 

After washing her face and hands and relieving herself, she went back out into the main area of the house, and settled down on a long sofa in front of a crackling fire. A few moments went by and then Eöl emerged from what was clearly the kitchen, and sat down on the other end of the sofa. "Dinner will be ready in a little while, Lady Aredhel," he said. "I hope your room is sufficient for your needs."

Aredhel felt her pulse speed up at his voice, much as it had done when she first heard him singing. Distractedly, she murmured something about the room being fine, and then fell silent, trying to think of something that would make him speak again. 

"Forgive me if I am too bold -- though it is my way -- but may I ask a question of you?" she said at last. 

He laughed, and if his voice quickened her pulse, his laugh did so even more, for it was dark and full, suggestive of all sorts of delights. "It seems you already have, lady," he said. "But you may ask another, if you will." 

"How came you to Nan Elmoth, so far from anyone else, and so deep in these dark woods? I did not expect to find any habitation here."

He gave her a slow smile. "I came escaping evil," he said. "I found rest and refuge here, for it is safe in these woods where no one comes, and here I am my own master. At times I have dealings with the Dwarves, for they are a people rich in knowledge of smithwork, and I trade also with Doriath, where my kin dwell." 

"Then you know who I am," Aredhel said, a touch of haughty pride entering her voice. "Although I am certain nothing good will have been said of my kin in your hearing." 

He bent his head. "I know who you are, White Lady of the Noldor. In truth, I have heard both good and ill of your kin. I met your cousin once in passing, the lady with the piercing eyes."

"Oh yes?" Aredhel said. "And what thought you of Artanis?"

"Fair but cold," Eöl said. "You are more to my liking, White Lady, for despite your garments none could look at you and describe you as cold!" 

Aredhel laughed. "I could name, if you had a mind to hear, several disappointed suitors who would disagree with you!" 

The slow smile returned to his face. "Nay, lady, I have no desire to hear of your suitors, save how I might surpass them." He gave her a bright look, full of hope, and her heart leapt within her breast as she returned his smile. 

"I warn you that my standards are very high!" she said with a laugh. 

"Mine also," Eöl returned, just as the door to the kitchen opened, and a short Elf with silver hair entered bearing a tray. Eöl stood, and offered his hand to Aredhel. "Shall we dine, fair guest?" 

Aredhel took his hand, and did not release it after she stood, nor until they were nearly at the dining table. 

\-----

Days in Nan Elmoth seemed to slip by at a different speed than the rest of the world outside, something altogether more slow and languorous. Aredhel had no wish to depart, and Eöl seemed in no hurry for her to do so. The frisson that sizzled between them tied them together, almost as if the ultimate conclusion was inevitable, and yet Aredhel felt in no great hurry to bring that conclusion about. The waiting grew sweeter and more full of pleasure, and every day revealed just how well they were matched in mind and body. 

When they finally came together, it would be as a great storm, full of bright beauty and awesome joy just on the edge of fear, she thought. Already she could almost feel the lightning of their passion playing between them, and their words were like thunder, confirming their desire. 

Aredhel had no more cause to mourn her forgotten jewellery, for every few days, it seemed, Eöl made her something new. The first piece was an elegant silver necklace set with shining emeralds, then soon after earrings to match. A long golden chain followed, too long to be worn about the neck without looping it around at least five times. 

After dinner that evening, Aredhel went back to her bedroom, removed her clothes, and draped the chain over herself, looping it over her breasts and fastening it so that they stood out, heavy and proud, from her chest. She lay down on her bed, just able to see her body in the mirror, and caressed herself slowly, thinking what it would be like to have Eöl walk in on her then, his gift binding her. Sliding her hands down her body and touching her clit with delicate, swift movements, she gave way to her desires, dreaming of riding Eöl, of rousing him to desire and kissing him as she worked herself up and down on him, using him for their mutual pleasure. 

More gifts followed -- silver clips, ostensibly for her hair, but she used them on her nipples to mingled pleasure and pain, a small, smoothly polished, statue of a woman carved out of darkest ebony, her long hair flowing down to her feet, her face Aredhel's own reflected back at her, and a bright set of large gems in all the colours of the rainbow, set within a woven linen belt. 

On the occasion of Eöl presenting to her this gift, he took her hand and kissed it even as she was still exclaiming over its beauty. "Come with me tonight to the forest, Aredhel, for this belt has another property that you may find fair," he said, his voice laden with feeling. 

Aredhel could not help but feel that the storm was about to break as she agreed eagerly. Her eyes shone with anticipation, and she fastened the soft belt around her waist carefully, then threw a cloak over her shoulders, for though it was summer, the nights were sometimes a little chilly, and wound her golden chain about her throat, shivering with hope and expectation. 

The moon was new and dim. She could just glimpse it through the trees far above, though the night was somewhat cloudy and hid the stars. Eöl came out of the house, and immediately took her hand within his own. He too was wearing a cloak, and also carried a pack with him. 

They left the lights of the house behind, and plunged into the darkest part of the woods. Aredhel's heart was beating fast with excitement, and every glanced she exchanged with Eöl heightened it, delighting her more and more. 

As they walked, the belt about her waist began to glow with a soft, multicoloured, diffuse light. She paused in wonder when she noticed it, and laughed in joy. Her words spilled out of her, exclamations of wonder and delight, and before she knew it, she threw herself into Eöl's arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth. 

His arms went around her immediately, holding her close as though she were something very precious, and he returned her kiss, matching it with one of his own, before they separated to look into one another's eyes. 

"You love me," she said softly. 

"From the moment I saw you," he answered, and she bent forward to kiss him again. 

After a little while of shared kisses and soft laughter, Eöl took her hand once more. "Come a little further with me."

She gave him a scorching look of passion. "Anywhere you wish to go." 

\----

They came at last to a fair glade among the trees, beside a slow-running stream with a sloping pond nearby and a level surface of soft grass. Eöl swept off his cloak, laying it down to cover the grass, and beckoned her down onto it. She took off her own cloak and the belt, laying it down so that it shone illuminating them, and nestled into Eöl's arms, drawing her cloak over them both.

"Will you wed me, then, Eöl?" she whispered. "For your love is returned in full measure, and I cannot bear to part from you." 

He kissed her once more before he answered her, long and slow, his tongue sliding into her mouth and turning her limbs to water. "I never thought to marry before I met you, but since I first saw you, I could think of nothing else but your hands on me, our bodies entwined, of kissing every part of you, of being inside you." His voice was smooth and slow, and he finished with a soft gasp, as if he was shocked by his own daring. 

"Then with all my heart, as Ilúvatar my witness, I marry you," she answered, straightforward and sure. 

He smiled. "It is not a Kinn-lai custom to name the One," he said, "so I call rather the earth itself as my witness, and I marry you." 

She gave him a smile in return. "Then let us delay no longer!" She kissed him, laughter in her mouth, eyes shining bright. There was a sensation in her mind as of a storm breaking, passion suddenly set loose. She kicked her shoes away as Eöl did the same, and they both stripped their clothes off as fast as they could, unwilling to be parted from one another for even the few seconds it took them to do that. Aredhel's dress ended up draped over a bush, and Eöl's trousers and shirt narrowly escaped landing in the water. Aredhel left her golden chain looped around her neck. 

They plunged back together, both of them moaning at the feel of each other's skin. Eöl bent to take one of Aredhel's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it strongly as Aredhel cried out in pleasure. He dropped kisses onto her belly, tongue laving at the sensitive skin of her navel, and then bent his head -- his hair brushing over her thighs -- to take her clit into his mouth. She pressed upward, arching her hips, gasping, overwhelmed with pleasure as he slowly drew his tongue over her, exploring her pussy with all the eagerness of a smith forging a new gem. 

His tongue pressed inside her heat, and she dropped back against the cloak, writhing upward to spear herself onto him. After a moment, he slid his tongue out of her and back up to her clit again, and began carefully driving her mad with slow strokes of his lips and tongue over her again and again as she cried out in unspeakable bliss, calling his name. 

She reached her peak and tumbled into bright ecstasy, her mind going blank with bliss, shivers running down her spine, her thighs clenching about his ears. When at last she returned to herself, Eöl was laying tender kisses over her mound, not ceasing to caress her gently. Her face was flushed and her eyes shone as she tugged Eöl up for a long kiss, tasting herself in his mouth. His erection ground against her mound and they both moaned into each other's mouth.

"I long for you more than words can say," Eöl whispered right against her ear, his breath making her shiver. He took the lobe of her ear in his mouth and bit it lightly, smiling to himself as she arched up against him. 

Suddenly she grinned and without further ado rolled them both over, kneeling atop him, laughing. "I want you inside me," she said. "Let us be one, husband." She took his hand in her own and brought it to her opening. Their eyes locked as he pressed one finger into her, and then another, feeling her slick heat, and trembling with anticipation and desire. 

Aredhel, meantime, put her hands on his cock for the first time, tracing up and down it slowly and tenderly. The skin of his cock was even darker than the rest of him, and he was very large, so large that she wondered for a moment if he would indeed fit inside her. 

Eöl touched some part of her deep inside that made her gasp aloud and shudder with sudden delight. A gush of liquid spilled from her. In all her solitary explorations, she had never been so wet. She could wait no longer, and let go of him, taking his hand by the wrist and pulling his fingers from her. 

"Now," she said, and slowly lowered herself onto his erection. 

Both of them groaned deeply at the sensation. Almost without thinking, they clasped hands, eyes meeting again. Aredhel breathed deeply, and Eöl echoed her, until at last he was fully inside her. With that union, their minds, too, met, joined as one, and their marriage was complete. 

Aredhel began to slowly slide up and down on him, and after a moment Eöl let go of her hands to clasp her round the waist and draw her down for a long and wondrous kiss. After a moment, their bodies caught the rhythm of each other and moved together, building and building in heat and desire. 

Eöl was the first to spill, dragging Aredhel over the edge with him at the feeling of him coming inside her. She cried out wordlessly, beyond speech, and for a long moment drifted in a blissful paradise where only she and her beloved existed. 

They awoke together as he slid out of her, and she moved down beside him, laying her head on the arm he wrapped around her. "So begins our new life," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Together, under the trees." 

\-----

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Aredhel woke a few hours later to find Eöl curled up behind her, his erection pressing against her as he slept. She roused him with soft kisses and took him inside her once again, both of them still half-asleep, whispering soft words of desire and longing to each other as they made love. 

Morning dawned, and revealed them curled up together, asleep again, their dark hair mingled against the brown fur of Eöl's cloak. The summer morning was warm and mild, and they needed no covering, though Aredhel's cloak of soft white cloth lined with ermine fur lay nearby. Aredhel's hand rested tenderly against Eöl's stomach, and Eöl's arm was around her waist. When they woke, it was smiling into each other's eyes, and their next act was a tender kiss. 

Making love in the early morning to the light twittering of birds in the trees was the most delightful way yet, Aredhel decided, pressing closer to Eöl, brushing her breasts against him, kissing his throat, then softly biting at the tender skin there. She loved the way he moaned at the slight sense of pain, and leaned back, baring his neck, for her to bite him harder. He was fully roused by the time she moved on, pressing kisses edged with teeth to his chest, and then sucking a nipple into her mouth and laving it with her tongue. 

Her hair was falling down all around her head, and she brushed it over the nipple she had just sucked on, and he cried out, gripping the cloak underneath them with both hands, twisting it in strong fists. The muscles of his arms stood out, and Aredhel smiled, drawing her hair down across his chest and his belly as she moved downward, until she could take his cock in her mouth. 

Humming softly to herself and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, she licked at the head, tasting her own juices on him mingled with the salty taste of semen, then took him in, pressing carefully forward. She could not take all of his cock, but he groaned with delight as she licked him and sucked at him. His hands were twisting so hard at the cloak that Aredhel could catch the faint scent of the grass he was tearing up underneath it. He was visibly struggling not to put his hands on her head, and Aredhel had a sudden thought. 

Moving off him for a second -- Eöl groaned, tormented, at the loss of her mouth -- she reached for the belt he'd given her the night before, studded with a rainbow of gems. "Hold out your hands above your head," she said, and he gave her a quizzical look, but complied. 

She fastened the belt around his hands, testing it to make sure he couldn't pull it apart or slide his hands out, then returned to her pleasant task. A look of relief came over Eöl's face when he first tugged at the belt, figuring out that he couldn't get out of it. He seemed more relaxed, the conflict gone, and could just enjoy what she was doing. 

Aredhel allowed herself to move slowly and carefully, first licking him again, then sucking at just the head of his cock, then taking him as deep as she could into her mouth, and moving her mouth up and down on him in mimicry of thrusting. He made soft incoherent noises all the while, broken and eager. She held his hips down, so he was still and at her complete mercy, and she was determined to make it last as long as possible. 

The dawn was over and the sun bright in the sky before he finished at last, with a sobbing cry of relief and joy. Chest heaving, he lay looking at her with eyes that shone with love and contentment, and she smiled down at him, licking her lips, before she unfastened his hands. 

"Now you," he said, voice roughened with pleasure. "What would you have me do?"

She smiled. "I would have you watch," she said. "I'm going to touch myself until I find release, as I did many nights under your roof, thinking of you." He let out a soft moan at her words, and settled back, his hands at his sides, as she got into a position on the grass beside the cloak where he could see everything she was doing. "I want to drive you into a frenzy, and then I want you to take me hard and fast, raise us both to shattering pleasure." 

He nodded, and she began to touch herself, trailing a hand over her breasts, pinching first one nipple, then the other, tracing delicate fingers all over the tender skin of her belly, then carding over her mound, through the coarse dark hairs there. She was so wet that she was shining with it, and Eöl could clearly see, as she parted her legs, traces of his own semen from the night before on her pussy. 

That, in and of itself, was sufficient to arouse him again, and when she slid her fingers down between her pussy lips, pressing two fingers inside herself, then out again, and up to circle around her clit, it was all he could do not to take hold of himself and begin to masturbate too. 

"Put your hands behind your back," she said languorously, and he obeyed, enjoying the lazy command in her honeyed voice. They were both drunk on pleasure, lost in it, and he could not have taken his eyes from her pussy, not if all the forces of Angband had invaded Nan Elmoth. 

But all danger was far away and here in these sacred woods, they were alone with their love. Aredhel touched herself in harmony with the soft music of the water over the stones nearby, stroking her clit rhythmically, eyes closed, body arching up now and again as she gasped with pleasure. She was open and wet and willing, and Eöl wanted nothing more than to plunge into her, drown himself in her until they both found ecstasy. 

He waited, as patient as possible, his neglected cock straining, his hands clenched behind his back, his own body arching toward her in need, until she gasped loudly, her body clenching and shaking with release. Until she was panting and breathless, until she opened her eyes and looked at him, until she nodded at the unspoken question in his eyes. 

He took his hands out from behind his back, kicked away the rumpled and twisted cloak, and crawled toward her on the soft cool grass. He was inside her in one breathless movement, hands on the grass beside her shoulders, mouth on hers, thrusting into her with desperate need. She wound her legs around his thighs and answered him thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss, until they could no longer breathe and had to tear their mouths away from each other to pant out their mutual pleasure. 

Eöl dropped his head to Aredhel's shoulder and let out a deep cry as he came, thrusting into her one final time and then pulsing inside her, buried to the hilt. She cried out too, wrapping her arms around him, her head tilted back, an ecstatic shout so loud it reached the trees and scattered the birds. 

For a long moment they were almost one person, mingled and melted in each other's arms, then Aredhel laughed joyously, untiring, and turned them over so that she was sitting on him, athwart his thighs, his soft cock sliding out of her. The scent of torn grass was all about them, and Aredhel was certain her back was covered in grass-stains. 

Her need to relieve herself was at this point very great, but her desire not to move from her present spot atop Eöl even greater. She blushed, and bent down toward Eöl's ear, speaking in a soft whisper, "I want to try something a little unusual." 

He gave her a confused look, but nodded. "There is nothing you wished to do that I would not be willing to try," he said. 

She smiled and sat back against his knees, her legs parted. After a moment, she was able to let go, and golden fluid began to gush from her, a mere trickle at first, then more and more, sliding down her thighs, dripping down over Eöl's soft cock, and down to the soft grass beneath them. 

"Oh," he said, understanding, and his breath caught. He could not become aroused again so soon but there was a light of laughter and delight in his eyes. "May I do the same?" 

Aredhel nodded, and he brought his hand down to his cock, allowing the warm liquid to splash onto it, then letting go himself, the stream mingling with hers and covering their thighs. 

This act somehow felt more intimate than all else they had done together. They were breathing in harmony, looking into one another's eyes, and though it was but a moment, it seemed an age of warmth and simmering pleasure, until they both finished, and laughing in unison, stood up quickly. 

The nearby stream with its deep pond was inviting, and they, still holding hands, waded into it together. The bottom of it was sandy and soft, just deep enough to be up to Aredhel's shoulders, and they sank down into the cool water, feeling it wash away all the accumulated fluids from their wedding night. 

Eöl bent toward Aredhel and kissed her softly, pulling her close and feeling the nearness of her body rouse him once again. "We should go home soon," he said, "for I have work to do, and they will be wondering where we are, but this spot is lovely and I can hardly bear to leave it."

"We can come back again," Aredhel said. "And also, tonight, I will be in your bed -- isn't that a fair thought to consider?"

"Yes," Eöl said, as if he hadn't quite realised it until just that moment. "Yes, it is."


End file.
